What A Bathroom Break
by Urinbellzworld
Summary: Sakura left unexpectedly for the dream plan, to retrieve a feather, she thought she wasn't doing any harm actually she thought that it would be a good idea to give the boys a break from their never ending job of protecting her by going out on her own to get a feather but what she didn't know is that once she went to the dream plan she wouldn't have any contact with any other world


What A Bathroom Break (tsubasa; fai + sakura)

**Intro:** Sakura left unexpectedly for the dream plan, to retrieve a feather, she thought she wasn't doing any harm actually she thought that it would be a good idea to give the boys a break from their never ending job of protecting her by going out on her own to get a feather but what she didn't know is that once she went to the dream plan she wouldn't have any contact with any other world and it would take her 3months to get back to her friends causing the boys to spend every waking moment since she left looking for her they were all worried but Fai was worried most of all well that's understandable since only a month before she up and left her and Fai had begun to have passionate sex regularly and spending all hours of the day together

**Story: **A Swirling funnel began in the clouds then descended to the ground as the funnel retreated to the clouds it revealed a person in the middle, Sakura. _I hope they didn't leave to Ôto_ _Country, _Sakura thought to herself as she scanned the area she was 'dropped off'. "Hello there. Welcome to the world of Ôto." "I know that voice," Sakura says as she spins around to see the face with that very familiar voice. Once she spun completely around she noticed it was Blanche, the clerk that helped her and her friends when they first came to this world. "Oh it is you miss Sakura or should I call you little cat?" "Either is fine but since you're here can you help me I seem to be lost." "Of course where is it you're trying to go?" "To the Little Cat restaurant." "Oh yes that is where you and your companions reside. It surely has become a very successful business." Blanche shows Sakura the way to the restaurant and it wasn't very far from where she was. Sakura stops in front of the door getting her thoughts together and hopes they boys aren't home yet so she could have more time to think. _It's now or someone calls the police on me looking like a creep, _she thought as she put her hand on the door knob to turn it. As she was turning the door knob on the other side of the door Fai swung the door open and pulled her into his arms. "Where have you been? Why did you leave? Are you ok," he questioned as his arms tightened around Sakura more whit the passing seconds than he released her took at a look at her gripping her shoulders. His eyes scanned over her frantically looking for any wounds, scrapes, or marks on her body once he saw that there was nothing noticeably wrong with her his face began to get clouded in anger. Sakura decided that she would close the front door and retrieve Syaoan and Kurogane first so she wouldn't have to answer the same questions 3 times. "Hi there Fai baby," Sakura says with a smile on her face as if nothing happened. "Don't baby me you left without telling anyone and for a long time. I was beginning to think that you were dead. Why did you leave," Fai asked in utter concern. "First where are Syaoan and Kurogane?" As if they were waiting to be called on Syaoan and Kurogane come running in the room. "I want an explanation you twerp," Kurogane demanded immediately as he walked into the room. Syaoan looked at Kurogane and shook his head in agreement. "I'll keep this short and sweet, on a need to know bases…*Sigh* I went to the dream plan because Youko told me there was a feather there and I thought that I could go by myself to give you guys a break. I really thought that it wouldn't have taken that long so that's all." "Well that's good enough for me," Kurogane says as he shrugs his shoulders and retreats with Syaoan to do whatever it was they were doing. Fai was standing across from Sakura, in arm's reach, with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for her to explain more, "I'm waiting," he said raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes as she recalled in her head what she said before telling them, "That's all you need to know because that's all that happened. Well…" "Well, what!?" "Oh it's nothing really but…" "But what? You're making me angry." "Ok ok but I just left out the part where I finally came back and all you can think about is where I was. And to think I missed you most of all," Sakura said in a realistic sounding disappointed voice with the face to match. She started to make her way down the hall to where her room was and her words began to sink into Fai. Just before Sakura could get 2 doors away from her room Fai calls to her, "Sakura wait… I'm sorry I was just worried that's all." As he said that Sakura stopped in her tracks and a crooked smile began to form over her face. _He fell for it, _Sakura thought as she turned to face him. "There was no harm done, so do you forgive me," Sakura asked as she ran into Fai's open arms. He allowed her into his warm embrace, "No I'm still mad." At that moment the sweet smile that was on her face a moment ago is replaced with a wicked smile, "You won't be for long. I have a plan for that." "What do you Whhoooa?" Sakura pushed Fai into the bathroom that they were standing beside.

**Sakura's point of view- **

"…" he looked very confused which I expected so I took that as my chance and backed him against a wall. His shirt was already practically falling off of him so I unsnapped the rest of the buttons while I kissed lightly over his defined abs. The more I kissed up his torso the lighter the kisses became until all he felt was my breath over his nipples, they got real hard. "Why did you stop," he asked in true confusion. I chuckled in triumph and licked his nipples playfully, by this time he was panting hysterically and when I lifted my head to see my glorious work written over his face he grabbed my hips. He brought my womanhood to meet his hard cock, "See what you do to me?" I was then last in the sensation of his rod being rubber against my clit and instinctively placed my hands on his chest for stability. I closed my eyes to feel more of his hard member on me and my hips began to grind on him without my meaning to. He must have liked it because his head flew back with is mouth gapping open and I could feel him getting harder beneath me. "You're getting too loud," he said with a smirk on his face. That just made me realize that I was moaning out of control from our little foreplay, "Give me a break it's been a long time." He leaned down to capture my lips with his in a passionate heat. I can't take it anymore he's going too slowly, I'll just have to make the next move. So I did, I licked his bottom lip for access into his mouth. I tried this twice with no success so I lightly ran my hands from it comfortable spot on his chest down his torso to his pants in attempt to unbutton them. He broke the kiss and grabbed my wandering hands to stop me. He smirked once he saw the confusion and ecstasy scribbled all over my face. "Wh…w-why," I was finally able to pant out with my new full set of lips that he gave me from biting and sucking them so hard."This may be a bit late to ask but…don't you want to take this into the bedroom?" "No! I need you now." "Oh I was hoping you would say that but I just had to ask to make sure." _I can't believe he's still being so formal. _"So can we…" He captures my lips in his interrupting my sentence, "But of course." We get back to where we left off and begin to undress each other. _This is sooo different from the other times it's… more special. I should leave more often. _Fai follows me as I move toward the bathtub to turn the shower water on; he steps in and puts his head under the water. "Aahhhh," he shouts once the water hits his face and jumps out of the shower shivering. "Wh-w-why is the water s-s-so cold," he stuttered. I looked his wet body over as a devilish grin stretched across my face; his wet body set mine on hell fire. His muscles were glistening and as I watched a drop of water run down his long slender body it made me want to lick every inch of him causing me to bit my bottom lip. I snapped myself out of my daze and pushed Fai back in to the shower, under the cold water he screamed from the sudden cold. He tried to get from under the water but I continue to push him back under then I decided to hold him under the water using my body as a wall so he couldn't move. As I acted as his wall I couldn't help but wrap my arms around to his chest and rub my breast on his back, the water dripping from his back turned my once soft nipples into pencil erasers. His screams of discomfort turned into moans of sheer pleasure and when I looked down he was fully erect and his hands were becoming closer and closer to his cock as the seconds went past. "I…need you…now," he pants out huskily. _I love it when he's like this, now it's my turn to be punished. _He breaks my hold on him and turns to face me his hands trail from their position at his sides to my face cupping my cheeks. Causing me to gasp from the goose bumps he gave me and the look in his eyes, I could see the want in his eyes but what froze me in place was that in his eyes I saw only me. His lips crashed into mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist and upper back squeezing me tightly to his chest. He licked my bottom lip for access and I denied him, twice, next he tried biting my lip, drawing some blood but I still didn't open. Then he breaks the kiss, looking irritated, and grabs two hand fills of my ass it only made me jump and squeak as I did so. He finally tried dragging me under the water with him which made me throw my head back screaming loudly giving him his opportunity. Even though his lips helped to muffle my scream it was still very audible and in return it forced a drawn out moan from him. We broke the kiss deciding that was enough child's play; I knew how he liked me so I assumed my position turning around and bending over, using the wall for support, showing off my ass. "You're such a good girl," he cooed into my ear and my response was a moan. _Wait no I want to be punished. _"No I haven't been so please punish me," I begged him. "You didn't do it on purpose so I forgive you." _But I want to be punished. _"Now open those legs," he order and I obeyed. When he went to plug my tight hole with his cock I closed my legs shut, which upset him making him slap my ass hard causing it to turn red. "Open up," he ordered irritably. "Or what," I asked turning away from his angered gaze. "So you want to be punished that badly?" "Yes…please," I said meeting his gaze as my cheeks grew bright red. He sighed and then smiled at me this was the first time I had ever seen him smile like this at the ends of his lips I saw that it curled at the end. Instead of the tip of his cock being at my pussy he moved it to my ass hole, it frightened me so I jumped. _Since when did he ever want to fuck me in the ass? _ "No! Not there if you go in dry you'll tear my ass wide open." His smirk grew wider. _Oh shit he wants to split me._ He leaned on me putting all of his weight on my back and thrust into my ass without mercy. "Ahhhhh," I released as a blood curdling scream. I felt him shiver and chuckle over me so I ask, "What the fuck is so damb funny," as tears rolled down my cheeks. He didn't answer he just laughed even harder then he licked the trail of tears off of my face and stood up straight. He turned he head slightly so that he could watch the slow drip of blood from my ass to my inner thigh. "Now how do you like your punishment," he asked with no sign of concern for what he had done. "This is awful it only hurts. I don't feel any pleasure from this." "Oh really well it seems that you're lying. I can see that you've gotten wetter." He pulls completely out. _*Sigh* Thank god. _Right after that pleasant thought he thrusts himself back into my ass, I cover my mouth to muffle what I thought to have been a scream but turns out to be a moan. "See I told you, you dirty little girl," and he begins a fast rhythm of thrusts that all buried his cock into my ass. He had enough of my games so he was in a hurry to come. All the while I was trying to keep up with him and keep my legs from falling from under me. After some time I was able to meet his thrusts and avoid my head hitting the wall. _This is getting boring, I want a new position. _And just like that he moved to put me in to a new position, as if he read my mind. He pulled back out and moved me under the shower water then he picked me up from the backs of my knees. "I think you've had enough punishment so here's your reward," he whispered into my ear as he slowly began to enter my pussy. _Oh yes!Finally. _"Oh yea give it to me baby!" "As you wish my princess," he says as he continues our rhythm in my pussy. "Ooooh you feel sooo good!" _His chest rubbing on my back I just can't get enough of this. _"S-sakura you're so tight I'm almost there." "Me… too," I gasp. Only 3 minutes after that we climaxed together, I screaming his name and he bit into my shoulder. We collapsed under the fall of the water, and then he turned the water off. We were so satisfied that we didn't have the strength to get out of the tub so we cuddled together and fell asleep. 


End file.
